emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8467 (6th May 2019)
Plot At Tall Trees Cottage, Billy and Ellis discuss Ellis' stabbing. All Ellis wants is for his attackers to be banged up although Billy warns him if he gets fixated on getting justice, he'll never get past this. Ellis is determined to get justice so asks Billy to take him to the police station later so he can look at the CCTV. Doug asks David if he's heard anything from Maya yet. David hasn't so Liam offers to find Maya's mother's phone number for him. With Will still on the loose, Harriet is on-edge. Billy advises Ellis not to get his hopes up about the CCTV. Leyla panics when David mentions Liam is going to give him Maya's mum's phone number. She attempts to talk David out of contacting Maya although David believes he needs to sort thinks for Jacob. In the pub, Kerry asks Rhona about her relationship with Pete. Rhona insists everything's fine. At that moment, Pete walks into the pub, with new farmhand Nate following close behind. Still unaware that Pete and Rhona are together, Nate tells Pete that Rhona was the woman who was all over him at the club. At Tall Trees Cottage, Billy packs a large rucksack then removes a knife wrapped in a bloody shirt from the oven. Nate protests to Pete that he had no idea Rhona was his girlfriend. Pete refuses to believe Rhona was all over Nate at the club. Rhona blurts out Nate came onto her and she told him she wasn't interested. Nate refutes Rhona's version of events, insisting Rhona was the one who kissed him. Leyla fills Priya and Tracy in on David's plan to contact Maya via her mother. Leyla insists they need to find a way for David not to contact Maya so suggests they use as a Tracy distraction. The idea doesn't go down well with Tracy. As the trio argue, they hear a noise upstairs and realise someone else is in Tug Ghyll. Priya fears it could be Maya although it's Jacob who comes trudging down the stairs. A furious Pete sacks Nate. After Nate exits the pub, Rhona tells Pete there's something she needs to tell him about that night. With Billy a no show, Aaron agrees to give Ellis a lift to the police station. An emotional Leyla gives Jacob a lengthy hug then informs him she knows what Maya has been doing to him. She assures Jacob that Maya won't hurt him anymore before pulling him in for another embrace. In the shop, Moira, Matty and Jessie get talking about how they haven't heard much from Victoria recently. Moira suggests Matty should check up on her. Matty explains he already did. As Aaron is driving Ellis the police station, they come across Billy walking along the road with a large rucksack. Moira knocks at Keepers Cottage. Victoria tells Moira she's not well but Moira refuses to leave until she's said her peace. Geoff updates Harriet on the search for Will - there's been no reported sightings of and no activity on his phone or bank account. Harriet wonders if Will is getting any help from someone. Dawn believes Will will be regretting what he's done to Harriet as he loved her once, so comments she wouldn't be surprised if he disappears again. Billy explains to Ellis and Aaron that he needs to get a way for a few days. He brings trouble so it's best if he's not around. Moira can see there's something more to Victoria's "illness" than she's saying. She tells Victoria that if something has happened, she can tell her. Leyla promises Jacob that Maya isn't going to hurt him again. Jacob insists Maya never hurt him. He tells Leyla she knows nothing about him and Maya and is adamant she cannot stop them seeing each other. Leyla tries to make Jacob see Maya groomed him although Jacob states grooming is what dirty old men do to little girls. Leyla reminds Jacob that Maya is a thirty-something year old woman who is his teacher and also his dad's girlfriend. She questions how he can't see that that's sick. Jacob remains adamant Maya has done nothing wrong and insists Leyla can't stop him seeing her. Leyla blurts out she can and she already has. Maya is dead. She killed her. As Billy begins to walk off, he tells Ellis he's sorry and states that night was all his fault. Ellis questions what Billy is trying to tell him and demands he starts talking. Cast Regular cast *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Geoff - Connor Byrne Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Unknown road *Keepers Cottage - Front garden and living room *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes